Amnesia
by Laetitia I
Summary: L'amour peut-il tout surmonter?
1. Chapter 1

Le poste numéro 4 était en effervescence ce soir là. Tous les agents du poste s'activaient pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux au plus vite. Depuis plusieurs jours, des bombes éclataient un peu partout dans la ville de Toronto et malgré la coopération de tous les postes de police, aucun indice n'avait été récolté pour retrouver le ou les auteurs de ces attentats.

Le niveau d'alerte était à son maximum. Mais ce soir là deux hommes étaient particulièrement inquiets.

« Murdoch, cette situation ne peut plus durer. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre avec cette peur perpétuelle qu'il nous arrive quelque chose ou bien à nos familles. Il faut trouver une solution et vite »

L'inspecteur Thomas Brackenried était tellement agité et nerveux que le verre de Whisky qu'il tenait dans sa main menaçait de se renverser à tout moment.

William Murdoch se frotta les tempes. Toute cette histoire n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi voulait on s'en prendre à d'honnêtes gens ? Les terroristes avaient posé leurs bombes à différents endroits de la ville qui n'avaient aucun lien entre eux : une bombe avait d'abord explosé chez un bijoutier, puis dans une boucherie et la dernière avait explosé hier dans l'après midi dans une usine désaffectée.

William commençait à penser que seule la terreur motivait les poseurs de bombe. Leur seul but était de plonger la ville de Toronto dans un climat de peur extrême pour obliger les habitants de la ville à se barricader chez eux. Mais dans quel but ?

La situation était si critique que le maire de la ville avait décidé d'instaurer un couvre feu. Comment prédire quel bâtiment allait être la prochaine cible de ces terroristes ?

Chaque soir, depuis maintenant une semaine, l'inspecteur et William restaient au poste de police au cas où l'enquête progresserait.

Brackenried avait préféré envoyer Margareth et les enfants chez sa sœur le temps que tout danger soit écarté. Il souffrait de leur absence mais il pouvait garder la tête froide au travail en sachant qu'ils étaient tous les trois en sécurité.

William allait répondre à son supérieur lorsqu'une femme se jeta dans ses bras. Il reconnut immédiatement son parfum et resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

« William je m'inquiète tellement pour vous » Elle avait murmuré ces paroles au creux de son cou, refusant de le lâcher une seule seconde.

William l'écarta pourtant un peu de lui pour pouvoir croiser son regard « Julia vous savez à quel point c'est dangereux de parcourir toute la ville en ce moment »

Julia croisa les bras, déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire « Dans ce cas je reste avec vous »

William soupira longuement « Julia vous savez que je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer si je sais que vous êtes en danger. Rentrez chez vous s'il vous plait avant que le couvre feu ne commence »

« Hors de question William. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici »

Désespéré, William supplia du regard l'inspecteur de lui venir en aide.

Brackenried s'approcha du couple « Ecoutez Murdoch, cela fait une semaine que vous êtes coincé ici. Pourquoi ne pas rentrer avec le docteur ce soir et vous reposez un peu ? »

William n'en croyait pas ses oreilles « Mais Monsieur, vous avez besoin de moi au poste. Vous ne pouvez pas assurer la sécurité de Toronto seul »

« Murdoch j'ai des hommes avec moi et pour l'instant il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire de plus. De plus je crois savoir qu'une certaine personne aimerait passer un peu de temps en votre compagnie » Brackenried fit un clin d'oeil à William qui se mit à rougir l'espace d'un instant. Il se retourna vers Julia qui patientait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

William se perdit dans la contemplation de ses yeux pendant quelques instants. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas eu la chance de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle ? Ils ne se voyaient que très rarement, chacun étant absorbé par son travail.

Cette soirée était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et soupira intérieurement de soulagement. La bague était toujours dans sa poche, attendant le moment parfait pour être offerte à celle pour qui elle était destinée. Cette soirée était peut être la seule qu'ils allaient passer ensemble avant longtemps et William ne comptait pas laisser filer sa chance.

« Bien Monsieur, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je vais me retirer »

« Profitez de cette soirée pour vous détendre Murdoch. Je suis sûre que le docteur a quelques idées en tête pour vous relaxer »

William se racla la gorge brièvement, quelque peu gêné puis il marmonna un rapide « Merci Monsieur » avant de tendre son bras vers Julia qui le prit immédiatement.

* * *

Ils n'avaient que très peu de temps pour rentrer et William prit la décision de l'amener chez lui. Son logement était bien plus près du poste que ne l'était celui de Julia. De plus, si Brackenried avait besoin de lui, il saurait où le trouver.

William avança d'un pas pressé. Il aurait préféré faire le chemin en calèche mais hélas celles ci avaient interdiction de circuler à partir d'une certaine heure.

Une légère pression sur son bras le fit ralentir.

«Où m'amenez vous William ? »

William se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé si elle était d'accord pour passer la soirée chez lui.

« Chez moi. Je pourrais dormir plus facilement en sachant que vous êtes en sécurité avec moi »

Julia mit un temps avant de répondre. Elle n'était certainement pas habituée à ce que William se montre si entreprenant et direct. Elle savait qu'il était sous tension et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : arriver pour pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras et oublier le danger permanent qui rôdait autour d'eux à chaque seconde.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et ils reprirent leur route. Ils arrivèrent à l'angle de Queen's street lorsqu'un souffle violent les projeta tous les deux à terre. William entendit des cris avant d'être cerné par le noir total.

* * *

William reprit connaissance quelques minutes plus tard soupirant de douleur. Du sang coulait de sa tempe. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Julia n'était pas à ses côtés. Il se leva péniblement regardant tout autour de lui, criant son nom. Ses cris se perdaient dans le tumulte qui régnait dans la rue. Des gens couraient, hurlaient de peur.

William essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. C'est alors qu'il vit une femme à la chevelure dorée allongée par terre. Il l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui prit son pouls. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit les battements réguliers de son cœur.

Il la souleva lentement et fronça les sourcils en sentant une bosse conséquente à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Murdoch ! Murdoch ! »

Brackenried était arrivé sur les lieux en compagnie de plusieurs agents de police.

« Murdoch dieu merci vous êtes sain et sauf. Où est le docteur.. » Ses paroles restèrent en suspens lorsqu'il la vit inanimée.

« Monsieur je dois l'amener à l'hôpital de toute urgence »

« Prenez la calèche Murdoch, nous nous débrouillerons »

Brackenried aida William à installer Julia dans la calèche puis il la regarda s'éloigner en poussant un juron.

* * *

William passa la nuit à l'hôpital. Une fois ses blessures vérifiées, William avait installé une chaise à côté du lit de Julia et ne l'avait plus quittée. Le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'il faudrait peut être des heures avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Le choc de l'explosion l'avait projeté à terre plus violemment que William du fait qu'elle se trouvait à ce moment là du mauvais côté.

William s'inquiétait de la bosse qui se trouvait à l'arrière de son crâne mais le médecin lui avait assuré qu'elle finirait par se résorber d'ici quelques jours.

Il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement sa main accrochée à la sienne.

Les rayons du soleil le sortit brutalement de son sommeil. Il leva aussitôt la tête vers Julia qui l'observait avec une pointe de peur dans le regard.

« Julia, mon dieu, vous êtes réveillée. Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai eu peur de vous perdre »

Julia ne répondait pas, se contentant simplement de l'observer.

Devant son silence, William ajouta « Comment vous sentez vous ? Voulez vous que j'appelle le médecin ? »

Julia ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois avant de dire « Peut être pourriez vous me dire d'abord comment vous vous appelez ».


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants :)_

* * *

Sa tête toute entière bourdonnait. Son cœur s'affolait. Tout son corps refusait d'entendre raison. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié complètement.

Et pourtant le docteur Altman était formel. Julia souffrait d'une perte de mémoire sévère causée par sa chute. Différents tests avaient été conduits sur Julia pour s'assurer qu'elle ne souffrait d'aucun trouble plus grave. Tout était normal excepté que la femme qu'il aimait ne gardait plus aucun souvenir de lui et d'elle même.

William n'avait pu rester une seconde de plus dans sa chambre. Affolée, Julia ne cessait de demander pourquoi elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Elle répétait inlassablement qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, pas même de son propre nom et pour la première fois de sa vie, William avait préféré fuir devant la réalité.

Il ne supportait pas de la voir aussi fragile aussi apeurée lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. Fou de rage devant cette injustice qui s'abattait encore une fois sur eux, William tapa dans le mur avec son poing à s'en faire saigner. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions, cette peine de voir la femme qu'il aimait aussi démunie et surtout cette peur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait vu allongée par terre.

Il finit par se laisser tomber au sol, exténué. Une fois la colère retombée, ses pensées retournèrent vers celle qui devait se sentir seule au monde à ce moment précis. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider et il se devait de rester fort pour elle. Il était celui qui la connaissait la mieux peut être à l'exception de Ruby qui restait très proche de sa sœur malgré la distance géographique qui les séparait.

William avait besoin d'aide et Ruby était la parfaite alliée dans ce genre de combat. Il imaginait déjà le contenu de la lettre qu'il allait lui envoyer. Il lui cacherait la vérité sur le véritable état de Julia pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Ruby se trouvait actuellement à Londres pour assister à une lecture du fameux HG Wells. Cela laissait quelques semaines à William pour préparer son arrivée et prendre contact avec la « nouvelle » Julia.

Déterminé, il inspira un grand coup avant de toquer à la porte de chambre. Un timide « oui » se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et William fit une rapide prière pour rester fort dans la bataille qui s'annonçait être la plus difficile de toute sa vie.

* * *

« Alors nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps ? » Julia jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

« Oui depuis bientôt plus de sept ans maintenant »

Julia fronça les sourcils, tentant par dessus de se souvenir du moindre souvenir aussi petit soit il. Mais cet homme restait un étranger pour elle comme les autres personnes qui défilaient dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Pourtant elle n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi mais elle se sentait particulièrement proche du détective William Murdoch. Elle continuait à l'observer attentivement tandis qu'il lui racontait les premiers moments de leur rencontre. C'était un homme extrêmement séduisant. Elle aimait se perdre dans ses yeux couleur chocolat. Quand il la regardait elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle savait peu de chose à l'heure d'aujourd'hui à part qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Ils parlèrent un long moment. William répondait à toutes ces questions du mieux qu'il put. Julia eut un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il lui apprit qu'elle était un brillant médecin légiste mais aussi une psychologue accomplie. Mais lorsqu'elle lui demanda si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, William hésita une seconde. Devait-il lui avouer qu'avant sa perte de mémoire ils formaient un couple heureux et tellement confiant à propos de leur avenir. Devait-il lui dire qu'il avait eu l'intention de la demander en mariage le soir où leur vie avait basculé. Comment réagirait-elle ? William craignait par dessus tout sa réaction et il décida de mentir.

« Non, pas à ma connaissance » William était incapable de soutenir son regard tout en disant ces paroles. Il regarda vers la gauche mal à l'aise. Son cœur lui criait de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait mais William préféra écouter son esprit qui lui disait qu'il en était mieux ainsi. Il devait laisser Julia retrouver la mémoire petit à petit. Il voulait qu'elle se souvienne de ces moments de bonheurs mais aussi de tristesse qu'ils avaient partagé. Toutes ces épreuves qui avaient rendu leur amour indestructible. Enfin, c'est ce que William avait cru avant que cette bombe n'explose.

Puis l'heure de la fin des visites arriva et William eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de l'embrasser et de la serrer contre lui. Il se contenta simplement de lui dire qu'il reviendrait demain à la première heure. Il s'apprêta à partir lorsque Julia lui prit la main. Un délicieux frisson parcourut son corps tout entier à ce contact. Cela faisait des heures qu'il ne l'avait plus touché..des heures interminables.

Julia ressentit son trouble et lui lâcha subitement la main. Elle aussi avait ressenti ce frisson au plus profond d'elle même. Pourquoi se montrait-elle aussi familière avec cet homme ? Que devait-il penser d'elle ?

« Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. J'espère ne pas vous avoir retenu trop longtemps de vos obligations »

William était décidé à ne rien lui dire sur leur relation mais il voulait la rassurer sur un point important.

« Julia, rien n'est plus important que vous à ce moment. Reposez vous. Je serai là à votre réveil »

Il la regarda une dernière fois un long moment espérant que ses yeux ne trahissaient pas ses sentiments puis il quitta la chambre de celle qui aurait du être à cette heure sa fiancée.

* * *

William décida de faire un détour au poste de police avant de rentrer chez lui. Le couvre feu allait commencer dans une heure et c'est donc d'un pas pressé qu'il marcha en direction du poste. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer la nuit au poste. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de s'étendre sur son lit et réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Il devait aider Julia à retrouver la mémoire mais comment ?

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte du poste, tous les hommes se retournèrent en même temps vers lui. Ils le regardaient tous avec compassion et William s'enferma rapidement dans son bureau ne pouvant faire face à la pitié qu'il pouvait lire dans leurs regards.

Il eut à peine le temps d'écrire la lettre destinée à Ruby que l'inspecteur entra le visage grave.

« Comment va t'elle Murdoch ? »

William soupira la tête entre ses mains.

« Physiquement elle va bien. Elle n'a aucune blessure grave à part cette bosse qui se résorbera d'ici quelques jours »

Brackenried observa son bras droit. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est ce que vous ne me dîtes pas ? »

William mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre luttant contre ses émotions.

« Julia a perdu la mémoire Monsieur. Elle ne se souvient plus de rien »

Brackenried le regarda perplexe, les sourcils froncés.

« Comment ça de rien ? Elle sait quand même qui vous êtes n'est ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, William baissa le regard. Il y'eut un silence entre les deux hommes. Brackenried s'avança doucement vers William avant de poser une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Murdoch, le Docteur Ogden est une femme forte. Elle a toujours réussi à se sortir des situations les plus compliquées. Laissez lui un peu de temps »

« Merci Monsieur. Du nouveau sur l'enquête ? »

« Les hommes sont toujours en train de chercher des indices sur les lieux. Je vous promet de vous tenir au courant dès que j'en saurai un peu plus. Allez vous reposer Murdoch. Vous devez être en forme pour.. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens ne sachant trop quoi dire. William hocha doucement de la tête.

Brackenried lui tapota gentiment l'épaule puis il quitta le bureau. William allait se lever pour demander à George d'envoyer la lettre lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. Une petite boite noire apparut devant ses yeux. Il ouvrit délicatement le couvercle pour regarder la bague qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Cette bague qui aurait du se trouver au doigt de Julia. Il soupira tristement avant de refermer le couvercle et de placer la boite dans le tiroir de son bureau.


	3. Chapter 3

William revint dès le lendemain comme promis. Il avait passé une nuit agitée à ressasser les évènements de la veille. Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil avaient fait leur apparition à travers ses volets, William abandonna tout espoir de se reposer un peu. Il se leva avec difficulté de son lit encore engourdi par les hématomes qui parsemaient son corps. Il s'avança près de la chaise où reposait sa veste pour en extraire son portefeuille de la poche intérieure. Il en retira une photographie et passa de longues minutes à la contempler.

La portrait de la jeune femme lui renvoyait un sourire malicieux. William se souvenait avec précision dans quelles circonstances la photographie avait été prise.

_Julia avait fait irruption dans son bureau alors qu'il terminait les derniers réglages de sa nouvelle invention. William se tenait toujours dos à elle lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour venir l'enlacer et déposer un baiser dans son cou. Il soupira de bonheur avant de murmurer « Plus que quelques petites secondes et je suis tout à vous »._

_William appuya alors sur un bouton et la machine se mit en marche dans un gros ronflement. Julia regarda émerveillée la machine qui se trouvait devant elle._

_« William ? Est ce vraiment ce que je crois ? »_

_William souriait, ravi d'avoir provoqué l'admiration chez Julia qui n'était pas une femme facilement impressionnable._

_« C'est exact Julia. Vous avez devant vous le tout dernier modèle d'appareil photographique Kodak créé par George Eastman »_

_Il passa de longues minutes à lui expliquer comment l'appareil marchait. Julia n'en perdait pas une seule miette bien trop admirative du travail accompli. William venait de terminer son explication lorsqu'une idée lui vint en tête._

_« Julia accepteriez vous de participer à une expérience ? »_

_Elle accepta immédiatement et William lui expliqua avec enthousiasme ce qu'il attendait d'elle._

_« En d'autre terme vous voulez que je pose pour vous détective ? » _

_Julia avait ce regard à la fois malicieux et séducteur et William ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir immortaliser ce magnifique sourire pour l'éternité. _

_Elle se plaça devant l'objectif puis William appuya sur un bouton qui déclencha un flash._

Ce jour qui aurait pu paraître si anodin pour le commun des mortels était pour William un des nombreux souvenirs qu'il chérissait tout particulièrement. Julia ne manquait jamais de s'enthousiasmer, de l'encourager. Elle était tout bonnement la partenaire idéale.

Il avait développé la photographie quelques heures plus tard à l'abris des regards et William se souvenait parfaitement de l'émotion qu'il avait ressenti lorsque l'image de Julia était apparue. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde William regretta que le noir et blanc de la photographie ne rende pas assez justice à sa beauté. Il aurait voulu pouvoir observer la magnifique couleur bleu de ses yeux, la teinte rosée naturelle de ses joues et le blond de ses cheveux qui lui rappelait celui des champs de blé au printemps. La peinture de Van Gogh, _le champ de blé aux corbeaux,_ lui vint tout particulièrement en tête. William n'était pas un grand amateur d'art mais cette peinture lui avait provoqué une émotion toute particulière. Les couleurs choisies par l'artiste lui rappelaient inexorablement celles qu'il aimait tant chez Julia. William avait souri intérieurement en imaginant ce que Julia aurait pu penser de cette comparaison. Peut-être lui avouerait-il un jour qu'elle était pour lui le plus beau des portraits, la plus belle œuvre d'art qu'il ait eu la chance de voir.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il rangea la photographie, fit sa toilette en évitant soigneusement ses hématomes puis mis plus de soin qu'à l'ordinaire pour s'habiller. Il choisit une cravate que Julia aimait particulièrement en espérant que celle ci éveillerait quelques souvenirs dans son esprit et sortit de la pièce le cœur lourd.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, Julia se trouvait dos à lui, observant la vue de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et William prononça doucement son prénom pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle se retourna et William fut surpris de voir autant de tristesse dans son regard. Ses doux yeux bleus le sondaient. Son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur sa cravate avant de revenir à son visage. Rempli d'espoir, William s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise que sa cravate lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais elle n'en fit rien. William mit de côté sa déception et décida d'engager la conversation.

« Bonjour Julia, comment allez vous ce matin ? »

Elle tenta de lui sourire mais William n'était pas dupe.

« Je suis en vie.. je crois que c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment »

Elle prit place sur le lit avant de tourner une fois encore son regard vers la fenêtre.

William aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir ce si beau sourire qu'elle portait sur la photographie qui se trouvait à l'instant même dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, près de son cœur.

« Julia, j'ai parlé à votre médecin et il est d'accord pour que nous sortions marcher quelques temps. Qu'en dites vous ? »

Julia lui sourit plus franchement « J'en serai ravie William »

* * *

Ils marchèrent un long moment, Julia accrochée au bras de William, sans prononcer un seul mot. Ils profitaient simplement de cet instant de calme et de la tiédeur de cet après midi ensoleillé.

Finalement Julia fut la première à briser le silence « J'ai l'impression que je devais aimer marcher » Elle sentit les muscles de William se contracter sous sa main à cette remarque. Cette sensation était si familière. L'avait-elle déjà ressenti avant aujourd'hui ? Elle tourna un regard interrogateur vers l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Avions nous l'habitude de marcher tous les deux William ? »

Surpris, William mit quelques temps pour répondre « Vous êtes vous souvenu de quelque chose en particulier Julia ? »

Julia secoua la tête pour lui signaler que non. Comment pouvait elle lui expliquer que la sensation de sa main sur son bras lui était à la fois si familière et si agréable ?

« Non William, juste une intuition »

Une fois encore, William cacha tant bien que mal sa déception. Il savait qu'il devait lui laisser du temps mais il craignait à chaque seconde qu'elle ne retrouve jamais la mémoire.

Julia remarqua la déception dans les yeux de William lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux se baladant bras dessus, bras dessous dans les nombreux parcs de la ville.

« Pardonnez moi William. Je fais mon possible pour essayer de me souvenir du moindre petit détail de ma vie d'avant mais je n'y arrive pas »

William s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. Il prit les deux mains de Julia dans les siennes. Il désirait tellement entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens mais il savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour de tels gestes.

Il se contenta simplement de serrer ses mains dans les siennes. « Julia, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligée de vous souvenir pour moi. Je saurai être patient. Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous devez ressentir à ce moment mais sachez que je serai toujours là pour vous. Vous pouvez vous confier à moi autant que vous le voulez »

Julia laissa échapper une larme et William s'empressa de la chasser de sa joue avec une infinie douceur. Tous les deux frissonnèrent à cette caresse. William s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et murmura doucement « et pour répondre à votre question, nous avions l'habitude de nous promener après une longue journée de travail pour parler de tout et de n'importe quoi »

Julia était troublée par les sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle à ce moment précis. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne lui provoquait un tel plaisir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en saisir le sens. Qui était cet homme pour elle ? Lui avait-il vraiment dit la vérité lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie ? Une autre pensée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Avait-elle été secrètement amoureuse de lui ?

Julia était fatiguée de voir toutes ses questions sans réponse. Elle s'éloigna de William pour ne plus ressentir ce trouble.

« Je suis désolée mais je crois que je devrais rentrer. Je me sens encore faible »

William reprit pied dans la réalité avec difficulté. Il avait été tenté pendant une fraction de seconde de l'embrasser et il l'aurait sûrement fait si Julia ne s'était pas reculée aussi soudainement.

« Je comprends. Je vais vous ramener à votre chambre »

Ils firent le chemin du retour en silence. Une fois dans sa chambre, il l'aida à s'allonger.

« Reposez vous Julia »

Une main sur son bras l'empêcha de bouger « William avez vous des nouvelles concernant l'enquête ? A t'on retrouvé des indices sur les lieux de l'explosion ? »

William sourit à cette question. Julia adorait collaborer aux enquêtes et il semblerait que ce plaisir n'est pas disparu.

« Tout ce que nous savons pour le moment c'est que les bombes sont fabriquées artisanalement. L'inspecteur pense que nous avons affaire à un groupe de terroristes mais mon intuition me dit qu'un homme seul est à l'origine de toutes ces explosions. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore encore mais c'est ce que je compte bien trouver aujourd'hui »

Julia lui sourit doucement « Faites confiance à votre intuition William, je sais que vous trouverez le ou les coupables » Elle allait ajouter autre chose mais se ravisa.

William lui souhaita une bonne journée puis tourna la poignée de la porte mais la voix de Julia le retint une fois encore.

« Votre cravate..elle..enfin je veux dire qu'elle vous va très bien. Elle fait ressortir vos yeux »

Rouge de honte, Julia essaya de comprendre la raison qui avait pu la pousser à dire une telle chose. Lorsqu'elle n'en trouva aucune, elle se contenta simplement de le regarder droit dans les yeux, espérant ne pas avoir été trop impertinente.

La joie que William ressentit à ce moment était indescriptible. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Même privée de mémoire, Julia n'était pas insensible à son charme et pour l'instant cela lui suffisait amplement. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle lui avait dit exactement la même chose quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait porté pour la première fois. A l'exception du fait qu'elle l'avait embrassé après avoir prononcé ces paroles.

Devant le mutisme de William, Julia se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise et tenta de s'excuser.

« Pardonnez moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.. »

William lui sourit franchement « Ce n'est rien Julia, je suis content que cette cravate vous plaise. Puisque nous en sommes aux confidences sachez que je n'ai pas choisi de la porter par hasard »

Il soutint son regard pendant de longues secondes essayant de lui dire silencieusement tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Elle lui sourit en retour, comprenant le message qu'il tentait de lui faire passer.

« Vous avez une enquête à résoudre William. Allez y et ne vous en faites pas pour moi »

« Je reviendrais ce soir pour vous tenir informer des dernières avancées de l'enquête. Peut être pourrions nous pique niquer si cela vous dit »

« J'adore les pique-nique William surtout quand il y'a de l'absinthe »


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire avant tant d'attention._

_Les choses vont quelque peu se corser.._

* * *

William avait le regard perdu dans le vide, ses mains tenant les maigres preuves qu'il avait récolté tout au long de la journée. Il s'agissait essentiellement de témoignages qui ne lui apprenaient malheureusement rien de nouveau. L'enquête de voisinage s'était révélée infructueuse, personne n'avait rien vu de suspect avant l'explosion. Cette fois ci une petite boutique de chapeaux pour dames s'était envolée en fumée. William devait avouer que cette enquête n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi faire exploser ces bâtiments. Quel en était le but ? La seule certitude qu'il avait pour le moment était que ces différentes explosions étaient toutes liées entre elles. Il lui suffisait de trouver ce lien pour trouver l'auteur des faits.

Il se leva précipitamment et sortit de la pièce « George, pouvez venir dans mon bureau ? »

Le jeune agent arriva quelques secondes plus tard « Monsieur, y'a t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? »

« Oui George, je voudrais que vous alliez parler à tous les propriétaires des boutiques qui ont explosé. Cherchez le moindre petit détail dans leur parcours qui serait susceptible de nous aider à trouver un lien entre toutes ces personnes. Je suis persuadé que l'indice est là »

George acquiesça « Bien Monsieur. Et pour l'usine désaffectée ? Dois je trouver son ancien propriétaire ? »

« Oui George. Demander à Higgins d'éplucher les archives pendant que vous interrogerez ces personnes. Nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre. Chaque jour qui passe le risque s'intensifie qu'une nouvelle bombe explose et qu'elle ne fasse encore plus de victimes »

« C'est comme si c'était fait Monsieur » Le jeune homme allait sortir mais il se retourna au dernier moment. « Comment va le Docteur Ogden Monsieur ? »

Que devait il répondre à cela ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr lui même. L'enquête lui avait permis de s'évader pendant un court moment loin de cette tristesse et de cette peur qu'il ressentait constamment depuis quelques jours.

« C'est difficile à dire George. Elle se sent impuissante et je dois vous avouer que je ressens la même chose »

George cacha son étonnement du mieux qu'il put. L'inspecteur William Murdoch ne se livrait jamais aussi facilement. Cette admission, faite du bout des lèvres, était la preuve que son supérieur avait besoin d'aide.

« Monsieur, sachez que tous les hommes du poste numéro 4 vous épauleront du mieux qu'ils pourront dans cette enquête. Je suis persuadé que nous trouverons le coupable et que le Docteur Ogden retrouvera la mémoire »

William voulait tellement croire aux paroles du jeune agent mais hélas il ne se sentait pas d'humeur aussi optimiste à cet instant. Cependant, il appréciait le soutien infaillible qu'il lui témoignait à chaque épreuve.

« Merci George. Avez vous bien envoyé la lettre destinée à Miss Ogden comme convenu ? »

« Ce matin même Monsieur. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt impatient de la voir revenir à Toronto »

« Et bien pour une fois je suis plutôt impatient aussi George »

* * *

William quitta le poste de police peu après 18h afin d'avoir du temps pour se préparer pour son pique-nique avec Julia. Il avait préparé lui même le repas : des sandwich à la confiture et aux beurres de cacahuète, ceux que Julia aimait tant, sans oublier la bouteille d'absinthe qu'il avait pris soin d'acheter avant de se rendre chez lui.

William savait que Julia ne se rappelait pas de leur fameux pique-nique quelques années plus tôt où ils avaient consommé une grande quantité d'absinthe. Julia avait oublié leur premier baiser, les premiers gestes passionnées, les premiers mots doux murmurés mais également la joie qu'ils avaient ressenti le lendemain lorsqu'ils avaient partagé un autre baiser pour se rassurer que ce qu'ils avaient vécu la veille était bien réel. Et pourtant elle s'était souvenue d'un détail précis : elle aimait l'absinthe et les pique-niques. Une lueur d'espoir brillait dans les yeux de William. Il était certain que les souvenirs de Julia n'étaient pas totalement perdus et qu'il suffisait juste de les raviver. Et pour mener cette mission à bien, William avait une idée derrière la tête.

Il prit le panier et le reste de ses affaires, bien déterminé à exposer son projet au Docteur Altman et surtout à Julia.

* * *

La conversation entre les deux hommes était animée.

« Monsieur Murdoch, je comprends tout à fait votre inquiétude mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit bénéfique au Docteur Ogden de quitter notre hôpital aussi tôt. Nous préférons la garder en observation pour nous assurer que son cerveau n'a subi aucun autre dommage »

William fit appel au peu de calme qu'il possédait encore pour ne pas exploser. La fatigue avait eu raison de lui et sa patience commençait à se faire rare.

« Docteur Altman j'apprécie vraiment tout ce que vous avez fait pour le Docteur Ogden durant ces derniers jours mais elle n'est pas votre bête de foire. Vous ne pourrez pas la garder ici éternellement. Je reste persuadé que tout ce dont elle a besoin est d'un peu de stabilité et de calme. Peut être qu'en rentrant chez elle certains de ses souvenirs lui reviendront en mémoire »

Le Docteur Altman tentait de contenir une certaine irritation « Il y'a de nombreux procédés que nous n'avons pas encore expérimentés. Nous pourrions par exemple la mettre sous hypnose afin de lui suggérer certains souvenirs. L'amnésie est une pathologie que nous connaissons encore très mal et il serait plus qu'intéressant d'étendre nos recherches grâce au Docteur Ogden »

William vint se positionner si près de l'homme en face lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle de tabac à la menthe poivrée. Malgré la stature imposante du Docteur, William resta impassible.

« C'est justement ce que je souhaite éviter Docteur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne l'un de vos cobayes. Elle retrouvera la mémoire croyez moi et ce ne sera certainement pas grâce à vous et à vos méthodes douteuses »

* * *

William décida de prendre l'air avant de rendre visite à Julia. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état et que la culpabilité la ronge. Ce soir il souhaitait la voir sourire et peut être même rire. Un millier de petites choses lui manquaient comme le son de son rire, ce regard si particulier et la façon qu'elle avait de poser ses mains sur ses hanches lorsqu'elle était en colère contre lui mais ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était cette manière à la fois si douce et si passionnée qu'elle avait de l'embrasser. Il aimait particulièrement le moment où elle laissait voyager ses mains dans ses cheveux. Rien n'était plus exquis que les baisers de Julia et William sentait un manque grandir en lui à mesure que les jours passaient. Combien de temps tiendrait il avant de la serrer dans ses bras ?

William prit place sur le banc qui se trouvait à proximité et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Le doute commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Et si le Docteur Altman avait raison ? Peut être valait il mieux que Julia reste sous la surveillance de médecins compétents. Et pourtant son cœur lui criait de faire confiance à son instinct.

William était un homme de science et pourtant il savait intimement que cette fois ci la science ne leur serait d'aucune aide.

* * *

Julia attendait nerveusement l'arrivée de William. Elle avait passé l'après midi à penser à lui. William Murdoch la troublait au plus haut point et elle n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la raison. Elle se sentait inexplicablement et irrésistiblement attirée par lui. Sa douceur, sa bienveillance, la façon qu'il avait de la regarder parfois..tout cela cachait quelque chose et elle avait la ferme intention de découvrir ce que c'était. William lui avait assuré qu'ils n'étaient que de simples collègues. Mais alors pourquoi son regard était si intense quand il la regardait? Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient-elles à chaque fois qu'elles touchaient les siennes ? Et pourquoi sa voix se brisait par l'émotion lorsqu'il lui répétait inlassablement qu'il serait toujours là pour elle ? Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette chambre d'hôpital, sa vie n'était remplie que de questions sans réponse. Finalement une question la troubla ardemment : pourquoi découvrir qui était William Murdoch était il devenu plus important que de découvrir qui elle était elle même ?

Julia avait passé les dernières minutes à tourner en rond. Une jeune femme nommée Emily lui avait apporté quelques affaires. Julia avait choisi de s'habiller avec soin mais sans en faire trop. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée pour dissimuler la pâleur de ses joues et les poches sous ses yeux. Elle se tapotait légèrement les joues lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Julia eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle vit le magnifique bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait à la main. Le bouquet était essentiellement composé de pivoines roses pales.

William dansa nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre avant de lui tendre le bouquet.

« J'ai pensé qu'elles ajouteraient un peu de couleur à votre chambre »

Julia respira profondément le parfum émanent des pivoines « Merci de cette délicate attention William »

Il la regarda prendre un récipient dans lequel elle déposa les fleurs. Il la trouvait particulièrement belle ce soir. Sa voix le sortit de sa douce rêverie.

« Dites moi William pourquoi avoir choisi des pivoines ? »

William se racla la gorge brièvement « Pour la simple raison que ce sont vos fleurs préférées »

* * *

Ils marchaient tranquillement à travers le parc à la recherche d'un coin isolé. Julia avançait machinalement sans prêter attention au paysage qui défilait autour d'elle. William semblait connaître beaucoup de choses sur elle au point de savoir qu'elles étaient ses fleurs préférées. Des émotions contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait elle cette sensation désagréable que l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

« Cet endroit vous convient-il ? »

Julia prit le temps d'observer les lieux avant d'acquiescer.

William installa une couverture au sol puis il lui tendit sa main afin qu'elle puisse y prendre place.

Il sortit les sandwichs du panier puis la bouteille d'absinthe.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas conseillé dans votre état mais nous saurons être raisonnables »

Ils trinquèrent à la santé de Julia avant d'entamer leur sandwich.

« Mon dieu William ! Ces sandwichs sont vraiment délicieux »

William sourit à cette remarque « Je savais qu'ils vous plairaient »

Julia posa son sandwich un instant profitant de la perche qu'il lui avait tendu « Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi pour un simple collègue »

William manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ces mots. Une chose était certaine : Julia n'avait rien perdu de son franc parler.

« Je vous l'ai dit Julia, nous avions l'habitude de parler longuement après le travail »

Julia refoula sa déception avec difficulté « Pourquoi n'arrêtez vous pas de me mentir William ? Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon que vous avez de vous comportez avec moi ? Vous êtes le seul de mes collègues à passer chaque jour avec moi, à prendre soin de moi »

Elle se leva précipitamment « Comment puis je avoir confiance en vous si vous n'êtes pas franc avec moi ? Je n'ai aucun repère William. Je pensais pouvoir compter sur vous mais à l'évidence je me trompais. Je n'ai pas besoin de complications supplémentaires dans ma vie en ce moment »

William n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant de voir Julia s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Désemparé, William la regarda s'éloigner de lui encore une fois.


	5. Chapter 5

Julia se sentait quelque peu coupable de s'être enfuie de la sorte. Elle ne faisait que répercuter toute la frustration et la peur qu'elle ressentait sur la seule personne qui lui venait réellement en aide.

Elle s'était rapidement déshabillée et avait trouvé refuge sous les draps fins. Elle aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un la serre dans ses bras..Plus précisément elle aurait voulu qu'une certaine personne la prenne dans ses bras mais son entêtement avait éloigné la seule personne qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans le désespoir.

Pourquoi était elle aussi dure avec lui ? Il avait eu un comportement exemplaire envers elle. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour elle. Julia pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme l'effrayaient autant que la perte soudaine de tous ses souvenirs. Julia était épuisée..épuisée d'être effrayée à longueur de journée. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se souvenir de lui alors que son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence ?

Julia regarda par la fenêtre. Les étoiles reflétaient leur lumières à travers la vitre. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir contempler cette vue avec lui, couchés sur la fine couverture posée au sol. Alors qu'elle finissait par s'endormir, les dernières pensées de Julia se tournèrent tout naturellement vers l'homme qu'elle avait repoussé quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, William arriva au poste de police le cœur lourd et l'esprit encombré de sombres pensées. Il s'était aussitôt mis au travail pour s'empêcher de penser au pique nique désastreux de la veille.

En interrogeant les différents propriétaires des édifices détruits, William s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient tous un point en commun. Ils étaient tous membres d'un club de gentlemen très sélect de Toronto. William était maintenant certain que le poseur de bombes était lui aussi membre de ce club. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver quel mobile pouvait bien le motiver.

William savait qu'il ne découvrirait rien à moins d'infiltrer le club. Mais comment y entrer sans paraître suspect ?

La matinée était bien entamée lorsque George entra dans son bureau une lettre à la main.

Monsieur, elle vient tout juste d'arriver pour vous

William remercia l'agent rapidement. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il aurait reconnu cette écriture n'importe où. D'un geste vif, il tira sur l'enveloppe pour en extraire la feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le message.

_Cher William,_

_je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir._

_J'espère que vous trouverez la force de me pardonner._

_Julia._

Le message était succinct mais suffisant pour redonner espoir à William. Déterminé, il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'agent Crabtree.

- George, dites à l'inspecteur que je prends ma pause déjeuner

George fronça les sourcils « Mais Monsieur, il est à peine onze heures et.. » George s'interrompit et regarda tout autour de lui. Son supérieur avait déjà quitté le bâtiment.

* * *

Lorsque William arriva à sa chambre, il fut surpris de la trouver vide. Il parcourut le couloir à la recherche d'une infirmière qui l'informa que Julia était sortie afin de profiter du beau temps.

Le large parc qui entourait l'hôpital de Toronto offrait au personnel médical comme aux patients une certaine douceur de vivre.

William marchait d'un pas pressé regardant tout autour de lui, espérant apercevoir sa silhouette.

Il la trouva finalement à l'endroit même où elle l'avait laissé la nuit dernière.

William prit le temps de l'observer à la dérobée. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle était tourmentée. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital William avait pris une décision importante. Il refusait de lui mentir une seconde de plus. Julia avait le droit de savoir. Il allait tout lui dire même si cela devait lui coûter la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

William s'approcha timidement avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Julia sursauta furtivement. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas vu William arriver.

-Bonjour Julia

-Bonjour William.

Julia semblait hésitante.

-Je vois que vous avez eu mon message

-En effet, acquiesça William, et je vous dois moi aussi des excuses. Je n'ai pas été franc avec vous et je le regrette sincèrement

Julia joua nerveusement avec ses doigts quelques instants avant de relever la tête

-Nous sommes beaucoup plus que de simples collègues n'est ce pas ?

William hocha la tête silencieusement.

-Nous avons toujours été beaucoup plus que de simples collègues même quand nous refusions de nous l'admettre. Vous me fasciniez Julia et en même temps vous m'intimidiez beaucoup. J'ai mis du temps à vous avouer mes sentiments mais je n'ai jamais regretté de le faire

Les yeux de Julia étaient légèrement humides après cette déclaration

-Depuis combien de temps..enfin je veux dire..

William avait très bien compris le sens de sa question

-Cela fait sept ans que je vous aime Julia

Stupéfaite, Julia ne put contenir son étonnement

-Sept ans ? Pourquoi ne sommes nous toujours pas mariés ?

William ne put se retenir de rire. Sa spontanéité naturelle et son franc parler étaient bel et bien présent.

-Comment savez vous que nous ne sommes pas mariés ?

Julia leva les yeux au ciel un instant

-William j'ai peut être perdu la mémoire mais pas mon sens de la déduction. Je ne vois aucune bague à votre annulaire ni au mien

Le regard de William s'assombrit soudainement

-Disons que notre histoire n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Nous avons tous les deux commis des erreurs par le passé.. des erreurs que nous avons payé chèrement.

Voyant qu'il hésitait à continuer, Julia lui prit doucement la main pour l'encourager.

-Vous avez été mariée Julia, à un autre homme que moi et jamais de ma vie je n'ai souffert autant qu'en vous voyant avec cet homme

Julia encaissait difficilement cette révélation. Comment avait-elle pu se marier à un autre homme alors que tout son être était rempli d'un désir intense pour William.

-William je ne comprends pas..Pourquoi m'avoir laissé me marier si vous m'aimiez autant que vous le dîtes ? Et pourquoi aurais je voulu me marier avec un autre homme que vous ?

William soupira longuement avant de répondre

-Laissez moi tout vous raconter depuis le début

* * *

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la couverture dense des arbres qui les entourait. William avait maintenant fini son récit et attendait nerveusement une quelconque réaction chez Julia.

-Vous m'avez attendu pendant tout ce temps ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer. Un éclair de malice traversa son regard. Je savais que vous me reviendriez un jour

Julia fronça les sourcils

-Comment le saviez vous ? Comment pouviez vous en être si sûr ?

-Je suis un homme de foi Julia. J'ai prié inlassablement pour que Dieu nous accorde une seconde chance. Il n'y a que vous et il n'y a toujours eu que vous depuis le début. Je ne peux décemment pas vous expliquer pourquoi ou comment. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous aimer

Julia caressa timidement sa joue essayant de mémoriser chaque parcelle de peau que ses doigts rencontraient

-Vous avez tellement souffert à cause de moi. Aujourd'hui encore je vous fait souffrir. Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de vous? Je m'en veux tellement William.

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un murmure. Elle essayait de combattre vaillamment les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

Impuissant devant sa détresse, William l'entoura doucement de ses bras. Julia se laissa aller, incapable de lui résister plus longtemps. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et William tenta de l'apaiser en déposant quelques baisers dans ses cheveux.

-Je sais que tout vous paraît confus pour le moment mais votre mémoire reviendra Julia. J'ai confiance en vous.

Julia releva doucement la tête à ces mots.

-Merci William. Merci de vous montrez aussi compréhensif. Je sais que cette situation est aussi difficile pour vous qu'elle ne l'est pour moi.

Elle chercha ses mots un instant avant de reprendre

-Je ne peux nier tout ce que je ressens pour vous William mais seriez vous d'accord pour nous accorder du temps ? Je ne voudrais pas paraître ingrate mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis avant de me donner pleinement à vous.

Julia posa ses lèvres sur celles de William avant de les retirer rapidement. Son cœur lui criait d'approfondir ce baiser mais elle n'en était pas capable..pas encore.

William ferma les yeux tentant de se souvenir de ce furtif moment de plaisir. Il les ouvrit avec regret lorsque Julia lui caressa la joue.

-Etes-vous d'accord pour m'attendre une fois encore ?

William lui sourit tendrement

-Toute la vie s'il le faut.


	6. Chapter 6

_3 semaines plus tard.._

Les bourrasques de vent frappaient contre les volets dans un bruit sinistre mais William n'y prêtait pas attention. Son esprit flottait hors de la modeste pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Il ne pensait qu'à elle et à ses lèvres si douces. Leur seul et unique baiser depuis l'explosion n'avait duré que quelques secondes et pourtant William aurait juré d'avoir toujours l'empreinte de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde sa décision de tout lui avouer. Par le passé, leur manque de communication leur avait valu bien des souffrances et aujourd'hui William refusait de refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Julia lui faisait totalement confiance et William voulait s'en montrer digne. Elle s'était montrée très enthousiaste lorsqu'il lui avait exposé son plan. L'idée de parcourir la ville avec lui à la recherche de ses souvenirs la rendait folle de joie.

Ils avaient tous les deux convenus d'attendre l'arrivée de Ruby avant que Julia ne s'installe à nouveau chez elle.

En attendant, Julia avait aménagé sa chambre d'hôpital à son goût. William lui avait rapporté plusieurs de ses peintures qu'il avait récupéré dans son bureau à l'asile. En voyant ces peintures, Julia avait ressenti une envie soudaine de peindre. Se souvenant à quel point Julia aimait plus particulièrement certains endroits de Toronto, William passait des après midi entiers à la mener de lieu en lieu afin qu'elle puisse peindre à sa guise.

William restait souvent assis à l'écart à la contempler. Il appréciait les gestes précis et mesurés de ses doigts délicats. Julia lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises à quel point elle regrettait de ne plus avoir assez de temps pour la peinture et William se réjouissait de la voir aussi épanouie.

Elle lui avait confié que la peinture était une façon d'oublier brièvement que sa propre vie ne lui appartenait plus tout à fait.

Pourtant le moral de Julia était parfois au plus bas. Un soir, alors qu'il profitait de la brise qui était plus que bienvenue après la chaleur étouffante de la journée, Julia murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

-William, dites moi quel est l'intérêt de vivre une existence à laquelle il est impossible de raccrocher un seul souvenir ? Ma sœur va arriver d'ici quelques jours et je ne me rappelle même pas d'elle.

Julia se tut pendant un instant

-Comment suis je censée me comporter avec elle ? Que vais je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

William était désemparé face à la détresse évidente de Julia. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle évacuait toute l'exaspération mais surtout la peur qu'elle ressentait. Julia était dotée d'une force mentale admirable mais William savait qu'elle allait craquer sous la pression à un moment donné. Il redoutait ce moment et n'espérait qu'une chose : que Julia ait assez confiance en lui pour lui faire part de ses tourments.

Conscient que Julia avait plus que jamais besoin de lui, William répondit d'une voix sûre et douce

-Julia, cessez de vous tourmenter à propos de Ruby. Tout se passera bien, je vous le promet. Si j'ai demandé à votre sœur de venir c'est parce que je sais que Ruby sera là pour vous épauler et vous rassurer quand je ne serai pas là.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas convaincue, William ajouta

-Restez vous même Julia. Personne ne vous demande de jouer un rôle.

Julia hocha la tête doucement

-Merci William et excusez moi

William fronça les sourcils et Julia ajouta rapidement

-Excusez moi de m'être emportée de la sorte. J'oublie trop souvent à quel point cette situation est aussi difficile pour vous qu'elle ne l'est pour moi.

C'en était trop pour lui. Son cœur ne pouvait supporter de la voir aussi abattue. Il prit ses deux mains entre les siennes entrelaçant leurs doigts délicatement.

-Julia, il est vrai que je souffre de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus pour vous aider. Je me sens tellement impuissant. Mais je souffre d'avantage lorsque vous vous excusez alors que rien de tout cela n'est votre faute. Je vous ai dit que vous pouviez compter sur moi et je le pense sincèrement.

Julia avait trouvé refuge dans ses bras et la soirée c'était terminée de la sorte, chacun cherchant dans la présence de l'autre l'assurance que les choses allaient bientôt s'arranger.

* * *

Ruby fit une entrée remarquée au poste de police quelques jours plus tard. George l'accueillit immédiatement bien trop heureux de la revoir parmi ces murs. Il dirigea Ruby vers l'hôpital de Toronto lui expliquant que l'inspecteur Murdoch passait désormais ces après midi là bas.

Elle les trouva tous les deux assis à une table devant un dossier. Ruby avait la nette impression que rien n'avait changé et pourtant elle devait se faire à l'idée que sa propre sœur n'allait pas la reconnaître.

-Rien à changer à ce que je vois. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de parler de votre travail lorsque vous êtes tous les deux.

William et Julia levèrent la tête en même temps surpris de voir quelqu'un dans la pièce.

William fut le premier à se lever pour l'accueillir.

-Ruby ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

-Oui merci William. Ruby posa son regard sur sa sœur qui se tenait à l'écart attendant nerveusement d'être présentée. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu sa sœur aussi perdue. N'y tenant plus, Ruby décida de prendre les devants. Elle s'approcha rapidement d'elle pour venir la prendre dans ses bras.

-Oh Jules tu m'as tellement manqué. Je me fais tellement de souci pour toi

Julia l'étreignit à son tour, se sentant étrangement apaisée par sa présence.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jules, nous allons tout faire pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Elle s'approcha un peu plus d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Et puis je pourrais te raconter certaines choses que tu aurais sûrement préféré ne jamais te souvenir.

-Ruby ! Julia était embarrassée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers William qui se racla la gorge brièvement.

Ruby éclata de rire devant leur réaction.

-Tu vois Jules, il y'a certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais. Rentrons maintenant. J'ai hâte de passer le reste de la journée à discuter avec toi comme au bon vieux temps

* * *

William aida Julia à monter ses valises dans sa chambre.

-Voilà. Je pense que nous n'avons rien oublié

Julia regardait par la fenêtre pour masquer son émotion. Elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'elle ne verrait plus William aussi souvent qu'avant et son cœur se serra d'avantage.

William lui caressa doucement l'épaule pour lui signaler sa présence

-Vous serez plus à l'aise ici que dans cette minuscule chambre d'hôpital

Elle se retourna lentement

-Je m'étais habituée à cette chambre. Et puis j'y étais rarement seule. Vous étiez là pour me tenir compagnie.

Julia avait baissé le regard ne supportant pas de le regarder dans les yeux de peur qu'il ne voit sa tristesse. Durant les dernières semaines qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Julia avait appris que William pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

William prit sa main dans la sienne. Ce geste était devenu récurrent entre eux. A défaut de pouvoir l'embrasser il se contentait de ce geste tendre pour lui rappeler qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

-N'ayez crainte Julia, je passerai vous voir aussi souvent que vous le désirez. Et n'oubliez pas que demain commence notre escapade à travers la ville

Les yeux de Julia s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle se rappela leur projet

-Où allez vous m'amener en premier ?

-C'est un secret. Laissez moi vous surprendre. William avait répondu d'un ton empli de malice et de tendresse.

-Je voudrais déjà être à demain

Le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre, William approcha délicatement sa main pour remettre une mèche de ses cheveux indisciplinés derrière son oreille. Sa main caressa sa joue brièvement dans sa course et Julia fut parcourut d'un frisson. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : ressentir ce plaisir qui l'avait envahi lorsque ses lèvres avaient rencontré celles de William.

N'écoutant que son cœur, elle fit les derniers millimètres qui la séparaient de ses lèvres. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, Julia laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux. Ce fut au tour de William de frissonner. Il approcha Julia encore plus près de lui caressant son dos de haut en bas.

-Jules ! Je crois que je vais remettre un peu d'ordre dans tes placards. Ton organisation est complètement à revoir si tu veux mon avis

William se sépara lentement de sa bouche avant de poser son front contre le sien

-Ruby avait raison. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais

Devant le regard interrogateur de Julia, William enchaina.

-Disons que nous avons l'habitude d'être interrompu

Julia rigola doucement. Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

-Je vais vous laisser avec votre sœur. Je crois qu'elle commence à s'impatienter.

Julia accompagna William jusqu'au pas de la porte avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, Julia remarqua que Ruby la regardait avec un petit sourire.

-Tu as peut être perdu la mémoire Jules mais ton cœur et ton corps se souviennent parfaitement de l'effet que l'inspecteur William Murdoch a sur eux

Julia secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en montant les escaliers.

-Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel Jules ! Tu sais que j'ai raison

Ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre, Julia ouvrit sa valise pour ranger ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle tira la porte de son armoire, son regard fut immédiatement attiré vers une robe couleur rouge Carmin Elle prit le cintre qui maintenait la robe debout pour venir le poser sur le lit. Elle caressa doucement l'étoffe cherchant à comprendre pourquoi cette robe la troublait autant. Elle allait interroger sa sœur lorsqu'un flash intense lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Alarmée, Ruby accourut vers elle.

-Jules ! Est ce que ça va ? Parle moi s'il te plait

Les larmes aux yeux, Julia répondit d'une voix faible et haletante.

-Je crois m'être souvenue de quelque chose

-De quoi Jules ? De quoi t'es tu souvenue ?

Avec un léger sourire, Julia répondit

-De moi et William. Je l'ai vu m'embrasser devant une salle remplie d'officiers de police. Un feu d'artifice éclatait au dehors.


	7. Chapter 7

Julia s'était levée avec deux heures d'avance, bien trop impatiente de voir William. Sa vision de la veille l'avait empêché de dormir et pourtant elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue, juste un bonheur intense.

Elle voulait attendre le moment parfait pour l'annoncer à William. Il allait être fou de joie.

Alors qu'elle attendait son arrivée, Julia ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Pourquoi s'était elle souvenue de ce moment en particulier ? Bien trop impatiente de connaître la réponse, Julia monta à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre de Ruby qui dormait encore.

Elle vint s'asseoir délicatement sur le bord du lit puis secoua gentiment l'épaule de Ruby qui marmonna quelque chose que Julia ne comprit pas. Lorsqu'elle vit que Ruby ne bougeait toujours pas, Julia la secoua avec plus de force. Ruby consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

-Jules!On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était très mal poli de réveiller une personne endormie ?

Julia passa outre sa remarque

-Sais tu pourquoi nous nous embrassions lors de ce bal ?

Ruby se frotta les yeux essayant de dissiper le sommeil profond dans lequel elle avait été plongé quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Jules ! Tu n'as aucune pitié. Cela fait à peine deux minutes que je suis réveillée. Elle ajouta avec une grimace. Et de manière brutale je dois dire.

-Je ne te le demanderai pas si ce n'était pas important.

Ruby soupira avant de réfléchir

-Il me semble que c'était à l'occasion d'un nouvel an. Oui c'est bien ça ! Je me souviens très bien du télégramme que tu m'as envoyé. Tu venais tout juste de te séparer de Darcy et tu avais décidé de rejoindre William à ce bal sur un coup de tête. Il t'a avoué que tu étais son futur et c'est à ce moment qu'il t'a prit fermement par la taille pour t'embrasser.

-Tu es sûre ?

Ruby se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit espérant pouvoir dormir encore quelques heures

-Jules, je ne fais que te raconter ce que tu m'as écrit sur ton télégramme.

La sonnette retentit. Voyant l'empressement de sa sœur Ruby eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Ton séduisant détective est arrivé. Je me demande où est ce qu'il va bien pouvoir t'amener.

Julia ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et dévala les escaliers.

Elle prit quand même le temps de replacer quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombées de son chignon avant d'ouvrir la porte.

William l'accueillit avec un grand sourire une mallette à la main. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Etes vous prête à me suivre partout Julia ?

-Je crois que oui. Que contient cette mallette ?

-Vous le saurez en temps voulu

Il lui tendit son bras auquel elle s'accrocha aussitôt le laissant la mener vers où bon lui semblait.

* * *

Leur première halte commença à la morgue. Julia savait qu'elle y avait travaillé de nombreuses années et pourtant le bâtiment la laissait totalement indifférente.

William la mena dans la pièce principale. Julia regardait tout autour d'elle essayant de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. William la regardait attentivement dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une quelconque réaction.

-La morgue a été mon deuxième bureau pendant de nombreuses années. William fit rapidement le tour de la pièce en se remémorant chaque moment qu'ils avaient passé dans l'intimité de cette pièce qui était devenue leur refuge.

-Elle ne l'est plus aujourd'hui ?

William ancra son regard dans le sien

-Non

-Pour quelle raison ? Sans s'en rendre compte Julia se rapprochait petit à petit de William.

-Parce que vous n'y travaillez plus

Julia sentit son souffle se couper comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait de cette manière. Ses yeux ne pouvaient dissimuler ce désir qui le consumait et Julia sentait la caresse de son regard sur son corps tout entier.

William s'éloigna brusquement d'elle. Julia s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

-Docteur Grace, désolé de vous déranger. Nous allions partir.

Julia mit un certain temps avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Une pensée ironique lui vint à l'esprit. Comment William voulait il qu'elle se souvienne de quoi que ce soit s'il n'arrêtait pas de lui faire oublier où elle se trouvait par un simple regard ?

William la conduisit ensuite à l'asile. Julia regarda l'imposant bâtiment qui se trouvait devant elle. Son choix de reconversion la laissait perplexe. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à devenir psychologue ?

-Venez, je vais vous mener à votre bureau.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, Julia fut surprise de voir une pièce chaleureuse entièrement baignée par le soleil.

William lui prit délicatement la main

-J'ai remis en place les peintures que je vous avais apporté à l'hôpital. Il désigna un coin de la pièce avec son index. J'ai aussi pris la liberté d'ajouter quelques unes de vos récentes créations. Je trouvais celle-ci particulièrement magnifique.

-C'est parfait William. Merci

Julia s'efforçait de sourire pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elle commençait à douter de l'efficacité de leur plan. Son désarroi et sa tristesse ne faisaient que s'accentuer au fur et à mesure qu'ils visitaient ces lieux qui étaient censés lui rappeler quelque chose. Peut être valait il mieux qu'elle attende patiemment que la mémoire lui revienne. Et pourtant, elle s'était souvenue de ce bal rien qu'en touchant sa robe rouge. Elle devait trouver l'endroit ou l'objet qui lui ferait retrouver la mémoire. Quelque chose qui aurait autant de valeur sentimentale que cette robe.

-Julia ? Est ce que tout va bien ?

-Je suis navrée William. Aucun souvenir ne me revient à l'esprit. Je vous fait perdre votre temps

William la fit asseoir sur le divan avant de prendre place à ses côtés

-Ce n'est que la première journée, soyez patiente.

Voyant qu'elle gardait le silence, il ajouta :

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la mémoire vous revienne soudainement.

Julia leva les yeux vers lui pour s'assurer de la sincérité de ses mots.

-William, je dois vous dire quelque chose

Il serra sa main dans la sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait toute son attention.

-Hier soir en rangeant mes affaires j'ai soudainement été prise d'un malaise.

Une vive inquiétude gagna le visage de William

-Pourquoi ne m'avez vous rien dit ? Je devrais vous amener à l'hôpital pour qu'on vous ausculte

Julia l'interrompit en posant son index sur ses lèvres

-Laissez moi finir William. Je rangeais l'une de mes robes lorsque mon regard est tombé sur une robe de soirée rouge.

Les yeux de William s'illuminèrent à l'évocation de cette robe.

-C'est en touchant la robe que je me suis souvenue de quelque chose.

La surprise et la joie pouvaient se lire sur le visage de William

-De quoi vous êtes vous souvenue Julia ?

Caressant doucement sa joue, Julia murmura

-Je crois que vous le savez. Redites le moi William je vous en prie. J'ai besoin d'être certaine que vous le pensez toujours malgré tout ce qui nous arrive aujourd'hui.

La voix brisée par l'émotion, William lui fit une promesse

-Vous êtes et serez toujours mon seul et unique futur Julia

Blottit dans ses bras, Julia sentit la sérénité de William l'envahir complètement. Le doute s'évapora pour laisser place à la certitude. Julia était maintenant certaine d'une chose : Elle n'avait peut être plus de passé mais son futur était déjà tout tracé.

* * *

Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, William lui proposa d'aller déjeuner dans un des restaurants où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Tout en mangeant, William se remémora à quel point Julia aimait la cuisine française. Il se promit de l'inviter à dîner chez Leroux's. Julia s'était montrée particulièrement impatiente d'y aller mais leur dîner avait été interrompu par une enquête.

Le déjeuner terminé, ils marchèrent en direction du parc, offrant leur visage aux rayons du soleil.

Après avoir trouvé un endroit complètement isolé du reste des passants, William posa sa mallette au sol d'où il sortit une couverture.

-Vais je avoir enfin le droit de savoir ce que contient cette mystérieuse mallette William ?

William rit avant de répondre

-Regardez par vous même

Il lui tendit la mallette. Julia ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle voyait.

-Des dominos ? Qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire avec ces dominos ?

William se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où ils avaient joué aux dominos. Il avait réservé une chambre à leur nom après l'avoir vu entièrement nue dans ce camp de nudistes. William avait finalement compris que son imagination était loin de lui rendre justice. Une pulsion l'avait alors envahi. Il la voulait pour lui seul. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'elle appartenait encore légalement à un autre homme. L'idée des dominos s'était alors imposée à lui. A vrai dire, c'était le seul moyen suffisamment efficace qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas lui faire l'amour une fois qu'ils auraient passé le seuil de la chambre d'hôtel. La tentation avait été grande mais les dominos avaient prouvé leur efficacité jusqu'à une certaine partie de la nuit.

William fut sorti de sa douce rêverie par Julia qui répétait inlassablement son prénom.

-Pardonnez moi Julia. Nous pouvons commencer la partie si cela vous dit.

Julia commença à étaler ses dominos sur le sol lorsqu'un malaise identique à celui de la veille la paralysa.

_William éloigna d'un geste rapide les dominos qui se trouvaient par terre pour venir poser ses deux mains sur sa taille. C'en était trop pour lui. Son rire résonnait encore dans sa tête. Cette partie de dominos s'était avérée beaucoup plus amusante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Julia savourait son énième victoire de la soirée, riant devant l'air abattu de William. Qui aurait pu penser que William Murdoch était un mauvais joueur ? William ne pensait plus du tout à sa défaite. L'image de Julia nue ne cessait de le hanter. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son genoux, William perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le sol avant de prendre place au dessus d'elle. Julia avait cessé de rire, le regardant avec un mélange de désir et d'impatience. Elle caressa sa nuque avant de l'attirer contre elle. Julia ferma les yeux de plaisir au contact de leur corps qui se frôlaient. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis tellement longtemps. Les mains de William refusaient de rester inactives. Il caressa avec révérence son visage, son cou, le haut de sa poitrine. Julia sentit son souffle s'accélérer lorsque ses lèvres prirent le même chemin. Il dégrafa un bouton de son chemiser puis un deuxième dévoilant son corset..._

Julia reprit brusquement pied dans la réalité. William la tenait contre lui, inquiet. Elle pouvait encore sentir la sensation de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Lorsqu'elle retrouva l'usage de la parole, Julia ne put s'empêcher de demander.

-Vous n'avez pas amené ces dominos par hasard n'est ce pas?

Embarrassé, William savait que l'heures des aveux était arrivée.


	8. Chapter 8

Les dominos étaient toujours éparpillés sur le sol. Julia attendait patiemment que William ne lève les yeux vers elle. Sa main jouait nerveusement avec un domino. Julia vint poser sa main sur la sienne et William sursauta à ce contact avant de lui sourire d'une façon que Julia jugea légèrement crispée.

-Pourquoi autant de mystère William?Que s'est il passé cette nuit là ? Je n'en ai vu que des bribes.

William inspira profondément pour se donner du courage

-Qu'avez vous vu exactement ?

Le grand sourire qu'elle portait sur ses lèvres le réconforta quelque peu. Il la regarda fouiller dans ses souvenirs et se laissa envouter par sa beauté. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dont il n'avait pas été témoin depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Il se laissa porter lui aussi par le flot de ses souvenirs.

_Cette nuit là il avait bravé tous les interdits. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué mais il avait perdu toutes les parties de dominos parce qu'il avait été bien trop occupé à penser à toutes les choses qu'il aimerait pouvoir lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille tandis que son corps lui montrer encore et encore à quel point il l'aimait. _

_L'entendre rire aux éclats avait provoqué une césure en lui. Il l'avait alors attiré contre lui pour l'embrasser à en perdre son souffle. Très vite ses mains l'avaient dévêtu de sa chemise pour s'attaquer à son corset. Il entendait la respiration saccadée de Julia, son corps qui se cambrait sous ses caresses. Puis très vite, seul un fin tissus blanc le séparait complètement de son corps nu. La fine chemisette lui laissait entrevoir monts et merveilles et William perdit pied à cette vue. _

William replongea dans la réalité avec difficulté. Julia le regardait intensément.

-Avons nous..je veux dire..

William secoua la tête de gauche à droite ayant compris le sens de sa question incomplète.

-Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour si telle était votre question.

Julia semblait déçue

-oh je vois. Elle hésita un moment avant de continuer. Qu'est ce qui nous en a empêché ?

William se racla la gorge bien trop gêné par le sujet de discussion.

-Vous n'étiez pas encore divorcée et nous avons décidé d'un commun accord qu'il était préférable d'attendre.

En réalité, William n'était pas tout à fait franc avec elle. C'est grâce à Julia et à sa force de caractère qu'ils avaient tous les deux sauvegardés leur honneur. Il avait été sur le point de lui retirer sa chemisette pendant que ses baisers se perdaient sur son vente et son nombril lorsque Julia avait pris ses deux mains dans les siennes pour stopper ce moment de folie.

Il avait honte de se l'avouer mais il lui aurait fait l'amour si elle n'était pas intervenue.

-William ? M'autorisez vous à vous poser une question..indiscrète ?

William se figea l'espace d'un moment

-Certainement. Je crois me souvenir vous avoir dit que vous pouviez me demander ce que vous vouliez.

-Avons nous déjà été intimes ?

Les joues de Julia avaient pris une légère teinte rosée et William craignait que les siennes ne suivent le même chemin.

-Et bien..pas dans le vrai sens du terme. William bafouillait. Elle avait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

L'étonnement pouvait se lire dans le regard de Julia

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous en sept ans ? Soudain une ombre apparut sur son visage. William craignait qu'elle ne parvienne à la mauvaise conclusion et ses craintes furent fondées lorsqu'elle ajouta. Je suis désolée de vous assaillir avec autant de questions. Nous avions sûrement de bonnes raisons.

William caressa son visage délicatement traçant de son pouce chaque contour

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis un homme très pieux et j'ai souvent laissé ma foi et mes convictions se mettre en travers de nous par le passé. J'ai toujours refusé de succomber à mes pulsions et Dieu sait que je n'ai jamais été tenté aussi ardemment que par vous Julia. Je vous désire à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas mais je vous respecte aussi beaucoup trop pour me montrer aussi entreprenant.

Julia rapprocha soudainement son visage du sien, leurs lèvres étant séparées de quelques millimètres.

-Et si c'est moi qui vous demandiez de vous montrer entreprenant ?

Le désir embrasa le corps de William avec la même intensité que cette fameuse nuit au Queen's hotel. Une fois encore, il sentait le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait lui échapper rapidement.

Julia l'embrassa d'abord timidement puis langoureusement avant de le pousser à s'allonger sur le sol.

William ne montra aucune résistance perdu dans le tourbillon de sensations que Julia provoquait en lui. Elle dirigea ensuite ses baisers vers sa nuque tandis que ses mains étaient affairées à déboutonner son col de chemise. Une fois ouvert, elle embrassa le haut de sa poitrine laissant sa langue glisser sur sa peau comme une douce caresse. Elle sentait très nettement le désir de William se faire plus pressant. Lorsque les mains de William s'aventurèrent toujours plus près de ses fesses, Julia eut un moment d'hésitation.

Avait-elle vraiment envie de vivre ce moment aussi magique de leur existence alors qu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir de lui ?

William sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et stoppa ses caresses. Honteux, il retira sa main de cette partie si délicate de son anatomie qui le rendait complètement fou.

-Pardonnez moi si j'ai eu un geste déplacé..

Julia l'embrassa furtivement pour le rassurer

-Je vous en prie William ne vous excusez pas. C'est à moi de vous présenter des excuses. Je ne suis pas encore prête.

Julia se leva puis se mit à marcher de long en large pour se donner du courage.

-Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que je préfère attendre avant de me donner complètement à vous. Je vous désire depuis le premier jour où je vous ai vu mais lorsque nous ferons finalement l'amour je veux pouvoir vous regarder dans les yeux et me souvenir de chaque moment passé avec vous durant les sept dernières années de ma vie.

William se leva à son tour pour venir la prendre dans ses bras

-Vous avez raison Julia. Ne gâchons pas ce moment. Nous avons attendu sept ans alors nous pouvons bien attendre quelques mois de plus.

Un sentiment de tristesse envahit le cœur de Julia. Qui pouvait garantir que ses souvenirs lui seraient revenus d'ici quelques mois ? Et si elle ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire, qu'adviendrait-il de leur relation ? Lasse de toutes ces questions sans réponse Julia demanda à William de la raccompagner chez elle.

* * *

Une fois arrivée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Ruby la trouva dans cette position et s'alarma de la voir ainsi

-Jules que se passe t'il ?

-Et si je ne retrouvais jamais la mémoire ? Comment ferais je pour vivre sachant qu'une partie de ma vie est probablement perdue pour toujours ?

Ruby allait lui répondre mais Julia enchaina

-Je ne peux pas faire attendre William éternellement. Il a déjà tellement sacrifié pour moi.

Les larmes que Julia avait bravement essayé de retenir tombèrent en vague sur ses joues.

Ruby la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

-Nous allons trouver une solution Jules, je te le promet.

Julia essuya son visage baigné par les larmes.

-Serais tu prête à m'accompagner si je décidais de quitter Toronto quelque temps ?

-Jules, je suis ta sœur, je n'ai plus que toi. Tu sais très bien que je te suivrais au bout du monde si tu me le demandais.

Les deux sœurs finirent par s'endormir alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, l'esprit empli des projets dont elles avaient discuté toute la nuit.

* * *

Julia finissait de préparer sa valise tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à la lettre posée sur le lit. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Elle comptait se rendre au poste de police pour déposer la lettre sur le bureau avant de se rendre à la gare. William lui avait dit qu'il serait absent ce jour là. En effet, Brackenried lui avait demandé de l'accompagner afin d'interroger un suspect potentiel.

Elle savait pertinemment que son geste était lâche mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux pour lui annoncer qu'elle ressentait ce besoin de s'éloigner de Toronto pendant quelque temps.

* * *

William arriva au poste de police épuisé. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite enveloppe. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Julia.

_Mon cher William,_

_Pardonnez moi de ma lâcheté mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à vous le dire de vive voix._

_J'ai décidé de quitter Toronto pendant quelques jours. Je veux que vous sachiez que cette prise de décision soudaine n'a rien à voir avec vous. Vous n'êtes coupable de rien William._

_Je ne peux expliquer pourquoi mais je ressens ce besoin de m'éloigner de vous afin de mieux vous revenir. J'espère que ce voyage m'aidera à surmonter cette épreuve. Je dois faire le deuil d'une partie de ma vie et je sais que je n'y parviendrai qu'en partant._

_Rappelez vous que je vous aime et que je n'ai pas d'autre souhait que de poursuivre cette belle aventure que vous venons d'entamer._

_A vous pour toujours,_

_Julia._

_PS : rassurez vous, Ruby a accepté de m'accompagner._

Sans perdre une seule seconde, William ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir la boite qui renfermait la bague qu'il rêvait de passer à son doigt depuis plusieurs années avant de se diriger vers la gare. L'histoire recommençait son éternel refrain et William ne comptait pas la perdre une fois encore sur un quai de gare.


	9. Chapter 9

William courait à en perdre son souffle. Ses jambes menaçaient de fléchir à tout moment mais son esprit reprenait toujours le dessus. Si elle partait maintenant tout espoir de reconstruire une vie à deux serait anéantie. Des souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent en mémoire. 4 ans auparavant, sur ce même quai de gare, il l'avait perdu pour de bon. Cette fois, il ne la perdrait pas. Il était prêt à la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde pour lui faire comprendre que sans elle il n'était rien.

Il arriva finalement à la gare, essoufflé, scrutant du regard l'horizon dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Une foule dense se pressait autour du train. William se faufila à travers elle. Il s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il la vit monter dans le train.

-Julia !

La jeune femme arrêta brusquement son ascension. Cette voix..elle l'aurait reconnu entre toutes. Un moment de doute la submergea. Elle savait que si elle se retournait pour croiser son regard, elle n'aurait plus la force de partir.

William avait senti son hésitation. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

-Je vous en prie ne partez pas Julia. Je suis prêt à vous laisser le temps qu'il faudra mais ne prenez pas ce train.

Un coup de sifflet retentit signalant que le train allait bientôt partir. Désespéré, William joua la dernière carte qu'il avait en main.

-Julia, si vous m'aimez restez

Ruby apparut à l'entrée du train visiblement agacée

-Jules, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ! Le train va bientôt partir et.. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit William sur le quai.

Sa sœur était en proie aux larmes. Ruby prit tendrement une de ses mains tremblantes dans la sienne.

-Fais ce que ton cœur te dit

Julia serra brièvement sa sœur dans ses bras avant de descendre du train. A peine fut elle descendue que le train se mit en marche.

Ruby eut juste le temps d'apercevoir sa sœur se précipiter dans les bras de William. Confiante, elle prit sa place dans le train. Désormais, elle était certaine que tout irait bien.

* * *

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes étroitement enlacés, refusant de se lâcher une seule seconde alors que la foule commençait à se disperser.

-Pardonnez moi William

Pour toute réponse, William la serra davantage contre lui. Il était incapable d'articuler un seul mot bien trop submergé par le flot d'émotions qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant. La peur avait fait place à la joie incommensurable de la tenir à nouveau dans ses bras.

Il avait réussi à déjouer le destin qui semblait s'acharner sur eux.

De fines gouttelettes de pluie se mirent à tomber obligeant le couple à se séparer. Ils marchèrent rapidement en direction de la calèche. Pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant tout le trajet. Julia se contenta simplement de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de William qui, en retour, passa son bras autour de sa taille.

Une fois arrivé au domicile de Julia, William se dirigea immédiatement dans le salon afin d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée.

Julia se contenta simplement de l'observer du pas de la porte. De ses mains expertes, William alluma le feu en un rien de temps et les flammes s'élevèrent dans la cheminée. William se retourna vers Julia qui n'avait toujours pas franchi le seuil de la porte. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit sans hésiter et la mena jusqu'au sofa.

Surprise, Julia se laissa pourtant faire quand William lui signala de s'allonger. Sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il vint s'allonger à ses côtés, ses deux bras l'encerclèrent doucement pour venir la positionner contre lui. Julia nicha sa tête au creux de son cou et ferma les yeux. Elle était en paix avec elle même. Elle sentit les mains de William se perdre dans ses cheveux pour défaire une à une les barrettes qui maintenaient son chignon en place. Ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules et Julia ne put retenir un frisson lorsqu'une des mains de William vint se perdre dans ses boucles. Il lui caressa les cheveux pendant de longues minutes jusqu'au moment où le souffle de Julia se fit plus régulier lui indiquant qu'elle s'était endormie. Il resta là simplement à la contempler avant de s'endormir à son tour, épuisé par les émotions de la journée.

* * *

_Le sifflet d'un train qui quitte la gare..la peine et le vide immense dans son cœur à l'idée de devoir quitter l'homme qu'elle aime. Cette conversation si douloureuse dans la morgue_

_-William mon avortement m'a rendu stérile_

_Les larmes de William et les siennes..George qui les interrompt une fois de plus._

_Encore le sifflement d'un train qui sonne douloureusement dans sa tête pour lui rappeler qu'elle a peut être fait le mauvais choix..Ce moment où le cœur et l'esprit sont en désaccord..La gare de Toronto qui disparaît petit à petit..Ce sentiment qu'il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.._

Julia se réveilla brusquement, désorientée. Le feu dans la cheminée était mort et William n'était plus allongé à ses côtés. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit là pour lui faire part de ce rêve. Elle allait se lever lorsqu'elle vit un mot griffonné sur un bout de papier.

_Ma Julia,_

_hélas le devoir m'appelle et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à vous réveiller._

_Retrouvez moi ce midi au poste de police. Nous pourrons déjeuner ensemble si cela vous convient._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_William._

Julia regarda l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée qui indiquait dix heures passées. Elle n'avait jamais autant dormi de sa vie. Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea à l'étage pour faire un brin de toilette. Elle se regarda dans la glace. Les images de son rêve ne cessaient de la hanter. Et si ce n'était pas un simple rêve ? Et si elle avait déjà vécu tout cela ? Un éclair de compréhension retentit dans son esprit. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi William tenait tellement à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas ce train.

Elle se rappelait de son départ pour Buffalo..de ses fiançailles avec Darcy et finalement de son mariage. Sans le savoir, elle avait blessé William plus que tout en lui faisant revivre ce moment si douloureux. Bien décidée à se racheter, Julia finit de se préparer à la hâte afin de retrouver William au plus vite. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre midi.

* * *

William regardait la bague qu'il tenait entre ses doigts..cette bague qu'il avait acheté lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son départ pour Buffalo. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de la voir à son doigt?

On frappa deux coups brefs à la porte et William s'empressa de ranger la bague dans son tiroir. Il eut juste le temps de le refermer que Julia fit irruption dans la pièce. Il regarda sa montre, il était toute juste 11h15.

-Julia, est ce que tout va bien ?

Julia vint encercler sa nuque de ses deux mains et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser qui fit perdre pied à William. Il s'accrocha désespérément à sa taille pour venir l'embrasser avec la même ferveur. Elle attrapa sa lèvre inférieure pour venir la mordiller tendrement avant de laisser sa langue caressée cette zone si sensible.

William poussa un grognement de plaisir et Julia s'écarta aussitôt. Elle s'excusa, honteuse, croyant lui avoir fait mal. William lui releva la tête doucement pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous arrêtée ?

-J'ai cru vous avoir fait mal

William ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Me faire mal ? C'est justement tout le contraire. Je crois que je commençais à apprécier un peu trop votre baiser.

Julia rougit encore plus à cette déclaration

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris..j'ai eu comme l'intuition que vous alliez aimer..

William redessina amoureusement le contour de ses lèvres avec son pouce

-C'est bien plus qu'une intuition Julia. C'était devenu un petit jeu entre nous. Vous m'embrassiez de la sorte lorsque vous vouliez me faire perdre la raison afin d'obtenir de moi ce que vous vouliez.

Julia se mit à lui sourire malicieusement

-Et est ce que ma technique fonctionnait ?

Les pupilles de William commençaient peu à peu à se dilater, le désir clairement visible dans son regard. Julia sentit la chaleur gagner son corps tout entier.

-A merveille et je peux vous assurer qu'elle fonctionne toujours aussi bien sur moi.

-Je tacherai de m'en rappeler

Julia l'embrassa furtivement se souvenant soudainement qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire.

-William, je voulais vous dire que je sais pourquoi vous teniez tant à ce que je ne parte pas. Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de mon départ pour Buffalo et de ses conséquences. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup souffert par ma faute et je voulais aussi vous faire une promesse.

-Une promesse ?

Julia ancra son regard dans le sien. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il y'ait de doute possible sur la sincérité de ses mots.

-Je promets de ne plus jamais vous quitter William.

Emu, William mit quelques secondes à lui répondre.

-Et je promets de ne plus vous donner une seule raison de me quitter

Ils portaient tous les deux à grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Que diriez vous d'aller déjeuner ? Toutes ces émotions m'ont données faim

Julia se mit à rire de bon cœur

-Avec joie William

* * *

Ils avaient passé le temps du déjeuner à se dévorer du regard chacun se souvenant du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé dans son bureau. Puis ils se quittèrent à contre cœur, William devant inévitablement retourner travailler. L'enquête était loin d'être résolue et William mettait un point d'honneur à la terminer.

Julia profita de cet après midi ensoleillé pour se balader autour du lac. Beaucoup de Torontois avait décidé de profiter du beau temps pour se baigner. Elle trouva un coin un peu plus à l'écart et enleva ses collants pour sentir l'eau fraiche sur sa peau. Elle avait conscience que son geste était très déplacé mais elle s'en moquait. Pourquoi les femmes devaient elles porter des collants aussi épais par cette chaleur ? Elle sourit intérieurement en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait eu William en la voyant ainsi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle tomba sur le sable, assailli par des flash qui inondèrent son esprit.

_William apparaissant en maillot de bain devant elle, son corps musclé qu'elle pouvait entrevoir. Ses bras forts qui la serraient contre lui alors que le mouvement de l'eau les poussait l'un contre l'autre._

_Ce moment où il la choqua en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils se baignent complètement nu.._

Julia reprit doucement pied dans la réalité un sourire illuminant son visage. C'était un souvenir extrêmement heureux. Peut être le plus heureux de tous. Dans son souvenir, elle et William étaient libres de s'aimer, libres de le montrer au monde entier.

Elle pouvait encore sentir le souffle de William contre son oreille lorsqu'il lui avait fait cet aveu. Si Julia avait appris une chose de la vie c'était bien qu'il ne fallait jamais remettre ses rêves à plus tard. Et se baigner entièrement nu avec William Murdoch en était un. Réfléchissant à un plan d'action, Julia se mit à compter les heures bien décidée à réaliser un fantasme qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.


	10. Chapter 10

Julia était rentrée chez elle, le pas léger. Une douce chaleur avait envahi son bas ventre depuis qu'elle s'était imaginée dans les bras de William entièrement nue. Elle déposa les sacs remplis de provisions sur la table et s'affaira à préparer le pique nique de ce soir. Elle n'avait pas encore prévenu William mais elle était certaine qu'il accepterait sans hésiter de passer la soirée avec elle au bord du lac après cette chaude journée.

Le panier rempli, Julia se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se prépara avec soin. Satisfaite du résultat, elle sortit un sourire aux lèvres en direction du poste de police.

* * *

Elle passa le temps du trajet à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ou dire afin de le convaincre de se baigner avec elle. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, William était un homme plutôt réservé lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aborder les sujets intimes. Et pourtant, cette lueur dans son regard quand il la regardait, ses baisers passionnées, ses gestes sensuels trahissaient un désir certain. William la désirait, elle en était persuadée.

Pourtant, un doute persistait dans son esprit. William était-il prêt pour un tel changement dans leur relation ? Elle ne connaissait que très peu de choses sur lui. Il lui avait avoué qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de relations ensemble mais en avait-il seulement eu avec d'autres femmes ? Julia avait sa petite idée connaissant le caractère et les convictions de William.

Nerveuse, elle frappa deux coups à la porte de son bureau. Comme toujours, William se trouvait devant son tableau le regard perdu, réfléchissant à une solution qui n'était pas encore venue à lui.

Elle posa son panier sur le bureau puis s'approcha de lui. Son corps vint se presser tout contre son dos tandis qu'elle déposa un baiser en dessous de son oreille.

-Je n'arrive pas à établir le profil de celui qui est à l'origine de toutes ces explosions. William se massa le front en signe d'épuisement.

Julia le fit se retourner doucement

-Vous devez faire une pause William. Vous n'arriverez à rien dans un état pareil.

William soupira longuement se tournant une fois encore vers le tableau

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai failli vous perdre à cause de cet homme. Je ne vais pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Julia se plaça devant le tableau pour attirer son attention.

-Et si je vous disais que je nous ai préparé un pique nique à déguster au bord du lac ?

Une lueur brilla dans le regard fatigué de William à l'évocation du lac.

Voyant qu'elle l'avait convaincu, Julia murmura à son oreille

-Croyez moi vous ne serez pas déçu

Il n'en fallu pas plus à William qui prit son chapeau avant de tendre son bras à Julia qui s'y accrocha aussitôt.

* * *

Ils s'installèrent à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait quelques heures plus tôt. L'endroit avait le bénéfice d'être isolé des passants. William aida Julia à installer la couverture au sol afin qu'ils puissent s'y asseoir. Elle étala les mets qu'elle avait tout spécialement préparé pour lui mais une scène atypique lui fit stopper tout mouvement.

William avait enlevé sa veste et s'affairait à retirer sa cravate. Puis il défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise avant de retrousser ses manches.

Ses yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation de sa peau juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir défaire deux ou trois boutons encore.

« Patience Julia » se répétait-elle inlassablement. William souriait intérieurement de satisfaction lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était incapable de détacher son regard de lui.

-Ces sandwichs ont l'air très appétissants

Julia sursauta. Son imagination l'avait amené loin, très loin. Un peu distraite, elle répondit sans réfléchir

-Oui vous avez l'air d'être très appétissant

Un silence total envahit les lieux quelques secondes avant que William n'éclate de rire.

Morte de honte, Julia dissimula son visage sous ses mains. Comment avait-elle pu dire une chose pareille ?

William embrassa ses deux mains avant de les écarter doucement de son visage.

-Je dois vous avouer que l'on ne m'avait encore jamais dit une chose pareille auparavant

-Pardonnez moi William. Je crois que je devrais éviter de rester en plein soleil

Julia refusait de croiser son regard. William ne savait pas comment faire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Que diriez vous de boire un peu de limonade ? Je crois que ça nous ferait le plus grand bien

Julia osa enfin le regarder. Elle lui sourit timidement avant d'hocher la tête.

Ils burent leur verre en silence, contemplant le rivage au loin. William fut le premier à briser le silence.

-Je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté votre proposition. J'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre. Il n'y a qu'en votre présence que je ressens ce bien être et cette paix intérieure. Vous avez le pouvoir de me faire tout oublier.

Julia soutint son regard un long moment

-Je suis bien avec vous William.

William se pencha vers elle pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

-Et si nous mangions ? Vos sandwichs m'ont mis en appétit

William la regarda d'une façon insistante et Julia se mit à rougir légèrement.

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler comme ils auraient pu le faire avant que Julia ne perde la mémoire.

La nuit commençait à tomber peu à peu. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux couchés sur le dos regardant le soleil couchant. William avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Julia. Sa main caressait lentement ses cheveux. Julia avait enfoui sa tête au creux de son cou respirant son parfum entêtant.

-William, je n'ai pas décidé de pique-niquer ici au hasard

William se releva légèrement pour la regarder. Il resta silencieux impatient de connaître la suite.

-Je suis venue tout à l'heure à cet endroit même et je me suis souvenue de quelque chose. William la serra davantage contre lui en guise de réponse. Je me rappelle ces moments que nous avons partagé dans ce lac et je me rappelle de votre aveu.

Le souffle de William se coupa quelques secondes. Son esprit si affuté avait très bien compris où elle voulait en venir.

Julia vint se mettre debout devant lui. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls avant de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement sous le regard gourmand de William. Une fois sa chemise enlevée elle entreprit de défaire le bouton qui maintenait sa jupe en place puis la fit tomber au sol. Elle inspira longuement avant d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements. Elle se trouvait à présent complètement nue devant lui.

William était incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir nue dans ce camp de nudistes mais seulement quelques petites secondes. Cette vision l'avait torturé bien des nuits, lui empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait tout le loisir de la dévorer du regard. Elle était littéralement le symbole même de la perfection. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler de désir. Il était perdu. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ?

Elle lui sourit timidement avant de se diriger vers l'eau éclairée par la lune. William savait qu'il devait prendre une décision rapidement. S'il décidait de la rejoindre dans l'eau, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Convaincu qu'il faisait la bonne décision, William entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour avant de la rejoindre dans l'eau. Elle hésita une seule petite seconde avant de se lover tout contre lui. Tout son corps était en ébullition lorsqu'elle sentit sa peau chaude contre la sienne.

William caressa son dos nu de haut en bas, n'osant pas aller plus bas que ses reins. Il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse l'effrayer et l'éloigner de lui pour toujours. Le mouvement de l'eau les rapprochait toujours un peu plus l'un de l'autre. William n'arrivait plus à dissimuler son désir et posa son front contre l'épaule de Julia qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

Julia dut tendre l'oreille afin entendre ses paroles étouffées

-Je vous désire tellement Julia. Je vous en prie dites moi ce que vous attendez de moi

Elle lui releva la tête doucement pour ancrer son regard dans le sien

-Je veux que vous me fassiez l'amour

Elle avait dit cela sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix.

-Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas prête ? Julia, même si mon corps exprime en ce moment le contraire de ma pensée, je peux vous assurer que je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra afin que nous puissions faire l'amour

Julia l'embrassa longuement et il en fallu de peu à William pour lui faire l'amour dans la seconde.

-Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois. La vie est courte William et je ne veux plus attendre une seule seconde.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tout en prenant soin de mouler son corps au sien. Ses jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et les mains de William s'aventurèrent en territoire inconnu.

William s'écarta d'elle légèrement, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration

-Avant que nous allions plus loin, je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Je...Je n'ai jamais...enfin...vous voyez

Julia caressa sa joue

-Cela n'a aucune importance William

Elle allait l'embrasser de nouveau mais William l'arrêta

-Si ça en a pour moi Julia. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez déçue

Julia ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire

-Déçue ? William, taisez vous et embrassez moi maintenant

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Quand il sentit qu'ils étaient tous les deux arrivés au point de non retour, il la porta jusqu'à la serviette pour venir l'allonger délicatement dessus. Il se positionna tout contre elle, son regard ancré dans le sien, lui répétant silencieusement à quel point il l'aimait. Puis il laissa son corps parler de lui même. Leurs soupirs de désir se mêlèrent à l'unisson. Le corps de Julia se cambrait de plaisir tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante. Une explosion de plaisir retentit dans tout son corps et elle lâcha prise, la respiration saccadée.

Le corps de William tremblait contre le sien ébranlé par la force du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Il l'embrassa longuement avant de se détacher d'elle. Julia le suivit, incapable d'être séparée de lui une seule minute.

Ils reprirent calmement leur respiration.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal mon amour ?

-Tu as été parfait. Est ce qu'il y'a vraiment une seule petite chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas doué William ?

William rigola un instant

-Que veux tu ? Ton corps m'inspire. Il déposa une dizaine de baisers sur tout son corps la sentant frémir à ce contact. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur des zones particulièrement sensibles.

Elle décida de parler rapidement avant que les mains et la bouche de William ne l'en empêchent

-Je suis contente de savoir que nous n'avions jamais fait l'amour auparavant. Je crois que je n'aurai pas supporté le fait d'avoir oublié un moment aussi magique.

William releva la tête de son corps un instant pour lui répondre

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons faire en sorte de créer plein de souvenirs aussi magiques que celui ci.

Julia ferma les yeux une fois encore, s'abandonnant complètement à l'homme qui lui avait donné une raison de vivre.


	11. Chapter 11

_La fin approche ;)_

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit au bord du lac enroulés l'un contre l'autre. Julia fut réveillée en sursaut par des voix. « Certainement des promeneurs qui font leur marche matinale » pensa t'elle.

Effrayée qu'ils ne les trouvent tous les deux dans cette position alors qu'ils étaient encore complètement nus, Julia entreprit de réveiller William en déposant plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres.

Il se mit à sourire tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

-William réveille toi. Il faut que nous partions

William ouvrit les yeux lentement pour s'habituer à la grande clarté du jour. La première chose qu'il vit lui fit pousser un grognement. Julia était au dessus de lui. Sa poitrine se soulevait méthodiquement au rythme lent de sa respiration. William ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser des yeux ses seins. Alors qu'il allait tendre une main pour les caresser, Julia l'arrêta en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-William il fait grand jour et nous sommes complètement nus ! N'importe qui pourrait nous voir

Embarrassé, William se leva rapidement. Il regarda tout autour de lui s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de promeneurs aux alentours. Il entreprit de s'habiller tout en jetant de réguliers coups d'oeil à Julia qui s'habillait elle aussi. Elle était dos à lui et la vue qui s'offrait à lui suffit à lui faire perdre son souffle.

Il contempla longuement la chute de ses reins et ses jambes interminables qu'il avait pu caresser pendant des heures cette nuit là.

Lorsque son corps fut totalement dissimulé sous ses vêtements, William reprit petit à petit pied dans la réalité. Julia se tourna vers lui en souriant et ils marchèrent en direction de la ville.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Julia. Elle hésita avant de monter les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée.

-Tu vas être en retard au travail par ma faute

-Je dirai à l'inspecteur que mon réveil n'a pas sonné

Julia leva les yeux au ciel

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il va croire une chose pareille ? Combien de fois es tu volontairement arrivé en retard au travail ?

William caressa sa joue quelques instants

-Julia dis moi ce qui te préoccupe réellement ?

Surprise qu'il puisse lire dans ses pensées aussi facilement, Julia leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel

-William, sais tu à quel point il peut être déconcertant qu'une personne te connaisse mieux que toi même ?

William ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant son air agacé

-J'aime à savoir que tu n'as aucun secret pour moi. Maintenant dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

William sembla surpris de la voir aussi embarrassée après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.

-Et bien je voulais juste m'assurer que je n'avais violé aucun de tes principes hier soir. Je dois avouer que je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix

William prit ses deux mains les serrant avec force dans les siennes

-Il est vrai que j'étais tout à fait incapable de résister à une pareille vue mais il y'a longtemps que je rêvais de ce moment. Je souhaitais te faire l'amour aussi ardemment que maintenant. Tu es une femme pleine de ressources et débordante de créativité..J'ai particulièrement apprécié le moment où tu m'as.. Julia posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer.

-Je t'en prie n'en dis pas plus

William hocha la tête pour lui signaler qu'il avait compris. Sa main quitta alors sa bouche pour se perdre dans ses cheveux

-Je t'aime William et cette nuit n'a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre avec la même intensité.

William l'attira par les hanches pour la rapprocher de lui. Son corps vint buter contre le sien et il eut toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas la porter jusqu'à sa chambre et lui faire l'amour encore et encore.

-Il faut vraiment que je retourne travailler. L'enquête est toujours au point mort et l'inspecteur attend des résultats

Julia réfléchit un instant avant de répondre

-Laisse moi t'aider William. Je suis certaine qu'à deux nous pourrions trouver celui qui est derrière tout ça

-Julia, il en est hors de question. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Julia s'éloigna de lui, une pointe de colère dans le regard, les bras croisés en signe de défiance

-Depuis quand me dis tu ce que je dois faire ou non ? Je suis peut être amnésique mais je n'ai pas oublié que je ne recevais d'ordre de personne

Sa colère s'intensifia lorsqu'elle le vit sourire légèrement

-Tu oses te moquer de moi ? William Murdoch je jure que.. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'empoigna par la taille pour venir l'embrasser d'une manière qui lui coupa totalement le souffle. William dut la retenir fermement contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre sur le sol.

-Tu comptes employer cette méthode pour me faire taire dorénavant ?

-Non tu es simplement magnifique lorsque tu es énervée

Voyant qu'elle tentait une fois de plus de s'éloigner de lui, il la serra davantage dans ses bras

-Tu as raison, je suis un idiot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant mais je suis sûre que tu me seras d'une aide précieuse comme toujours. Après tout, je n'aurai jamais pu devenir le grand détective Murdoch sans ma partenaire de choc

William lui souriait tendrement et Julia oublia toute colère qu'elle avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Laisse moi prendre un bain et me changer et je te rejoins au poste dès que je suis prête

* * *

William s'était rapidement remis au travail, ignorant les questions incessantes de l'inspecteur et de George. Il était hors de question de leur avouer qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Julia. Les questions s'enchaineraient de plus belle et William ne pourrait pas avancer dans l'enquête. Pourtant son supérieur n'était pas dupe et ne tarderait pas à découvrir la vérité.

L'arrivée de Julia le sauva d'éventuelles questions et ils se mirent rapidement au travail.

-Tout ce que nous savons pour l'instant c'est que les propriétaires des boutiques qui ont explosées font tous partie du même club. Maintenant tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est envoyer quelqu'un sous couverture pour infiltrer ce club.

Julia sembla réfléchir un instant

-Pourquoi est ce que je n'essaierai pas d'infiltrer ce club ? Après tout, personne ne risque de me reconnaître là bas.

-Julia, je te rappelle que ce club est réservé aux hommes et tu es loin de ressembler à un homme

William laissa voyager ses yeux le long de son corps

-Et pourtant je crois me rappeler avoir été très convaincante lors d'une enquête impliquant des jeunes femmes qui avaient pris l'apparence d'hommes.

William fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle se souvenir ?

-La plupart de mes souvenirs me viennent en dormant. Alors qu'en dis tu William ?

William hésita un long moment

-Je ne peux pas te laisser risquer ta vie. Cet homme est particulièrement dangereux. Je n'aurai aucun moyen de te protéger une fois que tu seras dans ce club

-Alors dis à un de tes agents de m'accompagner. Elle s'approcha de lui plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je t'en prie William laisse moi enquêter dans ce club. J'ai enfin l'impression de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile depuis que ma mémoire s'est envolée

William soupira avant d'accepter

-D'accord mais promet moi de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

* * *

Ils discutèrent de leur plan avec l'inspecteur qui accepta avec plus ou moins avec enthousiasme. Il fut convenu que Hodge accompagnerait Julia à l'intérieur du club.

William prêta un costume à Julia qui dut faire quelques modifications pour l'ajuster à sa taille.

William attendait fébrilement qu'elle finisse de se changer. Il était en proie aux doutes. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'envoyer dans ce club ?

Elle apparut soudainement devant lui et William fut impressionné par sa métamorphose. Elle était vraiment convaincante dans le rôle d'un homme d'affaires.

-Alors William qu'en penses tu ?

-Je pense que tu es toujours aussi belle même habillée en homme

Julia éclata de rire. Elle se positionna devant lui puis l'embrassa avant de le regarder d'un air malicieux. La fausse moustache que Julia portait le chatouilla légèrement et William la repoussa doucement

-Je sais très bien que c'est toi mais je préfèrerai t'embrasser une fois que tu auras enlevé cette moustache.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire laissant sa main caresser son torse

-Comme tu voudras William

* * *

Après une dernière répétition, Julia et Hodge se rendirent au club. Julia n'eut aucun mal à devenir membre et Hodge la suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se mêlèrent aux hommes attablés au bar devant leur verre. Julia commanda elle aussi un verre prêtant l'oreille à ce qu'il se disait.

Les minutes passèrent, une heure puis deux. Démoralisée, elle allait quitter le club lorsqu'une voix particulièrement grave lui parvint à l'oreille.

Elle écouta attentivement veillant à ne pas se retourner.

-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Ils ne sont plus un problème pour nous désormais.

-Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen. Des innocents sont morts. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu au départ

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais oui ou non ? Demain j'entamerai la dernière phase du plan. La police de Toronto croit qu'elle a affaire à des terroristes. Jamais elle ne remontera la piste jusqu'à nous.

Julia en avait entendu assez. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner du bar. Elle passa à côté des deux hommes veillant à identifier leurs visages. Hodge et Julia retournèrent au poste de police où William les attendait.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte du poste, William l'embrassa fougueusement avant de la serrer contre lui.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ma moustache ?

-Moustache ou non je suis tellement heureux que tu sois saine et sauve. Alors est ce que tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Julia interpella George qui avait observé la scène avec amusement

-George pouvez vous m'aider à faire un portrait robot ? Je peux vous décrire avec précision l'homme qui est à l'origine de toutes ces explosions.

William n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

-Tu les as vu ? Comment es tu certaine que ce soit eux ?

-J'ai entendu toute leur conversation et crois moi il n'y aucun doute possible

Julia se mit à décrire au mieux les deux hommes qu'elle avait rapidement aperçu en sortant. Une fois terminé, William observa le portrait qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Les détails que Julia avait apporté au portrait étaient incroyables. William ne tarderait pas à retrouver cet homme avec un portrait aussi détaillé.

Fou de joie, il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes

-Julia, tu es brillante !

Les hommes du poste se mirent à l'applaudir à l'unisson tandis que William porta ses deux mains jusqu'à ses lèvres. Une étrange sensation de déjà vu l'envahit soudainement. Puis des flash commencèrent à exploser dans sa tête..Une sortie au théâtre..Une enquête qu'ils avaient bouclé ensemble, la joie intense de travailler à ses côtés, ces moments où William la traitait comme son égal. Puis elle se rappela leur première enquête, leurs nombreuses discussions à la morgue et tout devint clair. William était son partenaire à la vie comme au travail. Le lien qui les unissait était tout simplement indestructible.


End file.
